


Promise

by FindTheWordsToSay



Series: High School Sweethearts 'verse [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, pure fluff because I don't know how to write anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindTheWordsToSay/pseuds/FindTheWordsToSay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The morning after the night before</p><p>A glimpse into Liam and Louis' future; the morning after their wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series/'verse but can be read alone !

The sun rises slowly, casting an array of color across the sky. They have a perfect view from their hotel bed through the balcony. The orange hues highlight Liam's face as he sleeps and Louis' breath hitches. It's hard to believe this is his real life, that he's has this boy for ten years and now he gets to keep him for the rest of his life. 

His mind wanders to yesterday, how perfect Liam looked in a proper tuxedo - almost as perfect as he looks now with the sheets pooled at his waist, open mouth leaking out quiet snores. He's naked underneath the sheets and it's an image Louis has the privilege of waking up to everyday. For the rest of his life.

Liam made a list (of course he did),of all sights they should see, every monumental corner they should stand on. But Louis thinks if they spend every waking moment just like this, he'd be just as happy. 

Subconsciously, Liam scratched at his two day old stubble as the sunlight wakes him. Louis watches, but he's seen it countless times; the way Liam scrunches his eyes and pouts before opening them. When Liam focuses on Louis he smiles, then closes his eyes once more stretching his arms and back. Louis takes the change to fully embrace him, his chest to Liam's back just how he likes. They're silent as they bask in each other's warmth. 

It's moments later, when Louis thumbs at Liam's wedding band that he speaks. "I don't think I've ever been this happy, Lou."

"Crazy, isn't it? Feels like just yesterday, you were only my fiance." 

"Was just yesterday, you oaf." Liam's on his back now, leaning up to kiss Louis slow. Their hands begin to roam, Louis straddling Liam, the sunrise forgotten. 

He stares down at his husband,"I lucked out with you, don't know what I ever did to deserve you." He whispers, voice cracking with emotion. 

"Alright, alright. No need to tears and over dramatics. Thought I did enough of that for both of us last night."

Louis is sniffling, "Yeah, well I-"

"Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
